The ability to wirelessly connect computerized devices to other computerized devices and peripheral devices has dramatically increased the mobility and functionality of computerized equipment. Such wireless technology has allowed users of computerized equipment to freely move such equipment from one location to another while maintaining the same functionality that the equipment would have had if it bad remained stationary at its original location. Furthermore, such wireless technology has allowed users to reap the benefits provided by peripheral devices, such as enhanced functionality of computerized units, without the hassle and clutter of wires or electrical cords. However, because of the vast array of different types of peripheral devices and the equally vast number of producers of such devices, ensuring that all such devices are compatible with all computerized units can be extremely burdensome, if not impossible.
In order to facilitate connectivity between devices built and designed by different companies and manufacturers, standard wireless protocols have been developed that ensure that connections can be established between devices manufactured and built by a variety of producers. However, even devices that use the same standard wireless protocols may sometimes exhibit connectivity problems. Certain models of peripheral devices may not work as well with a particular model of central computerized equipment as other peripheral device models. This may be due to idiosyncrasies in either the hardware or software used to connect the peripheral device to the computerized unit. Such idiosyncrasies can exist at either end of the connection. Developers of computerized units seek to minimize such connection problems by identifying the source of such problems and designing hardware and software that minimize the frequency of such problems. Oftentimes, developers of computerized units identify such connection problems by connecting multiple models of multiple types of peripheral devices and monitoring the performance of the connections.
However, due to the array of different peripheral devices and the large number of producers of any single type of peripheral device, it would be extremely burdensome for a producer of a computerized unit to ensure robust connectivity with all peripheral devices on the market by testing each individual model of peripheral device. Computerized unit producers attempt to develop hardware and software that minimizes potential connectivity problems but fail to cure all such problems as a result of not being able to anticipate every potential connectivity issue. Computerized unit producers may test a variety of peripheral devices and modify the hardware and software used in the computerized unit to eliminate problems that are detected. Nevertheless, some problems may remain and some may even go undiscovered if users fail to report them. Furthermore, due to commonalities in the various peripheral devices that are tested, some of the testing may be redundant.